youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Image
"Image" is the 21st episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the 21st of the overall series.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13553". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. It aired on March 17, 2012. Logline A covert operation against Queen Bee in Qurac forces Miss Martian to finally face her greatest fears and her biggest secrets. But will she reveal those secrets to her friends—or allow what she's hiding to take down the entire team?Harvey, James (2012-03-01). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" March 2012 Episode Schedule. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-01. Synopsis Title The title refers mainly to Miss Martian, who is revealed to be a White Martian that adopted the image of a fictional sitcom character. Also, in the beginning of the episode, Batman shows Oliver and Dinah images of Miss Martian posing as Black Canary and kissing Superboy. Later, Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy watch images of Hello, Megan! and realize that Miss Martian is a carbon copy of the title character, Megan Wheeler. Cast and characters |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Robin |- | rowspan="2"| Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | Marie Logan/Megan Wheeler | |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | rowspan="2"| Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Kid Flash |- | Monkey | |- | rowspan="2"| Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Rumaan Harjavti | |- | Logan Grove | Garfield Logan | |- | rowspan="2"| Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2"| Dinah Lance |- | Noor Harjavti | |- | rowspan="2"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Martian Manhunter |- | Paul Sloane/Lead Singer | |- | rowspan="2"| Marina Sirtis | colspan="2"| Queen Bee |- | Sandra Stanyon/Mrs. Wheeler | |- | rowspan="2"| Alan Tudyk | colspan="2"| Psimon |- | colspan="2"| Oliver Queen |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad (illusion) |- | colspan="3" | Artemis (illusion) |- | colspan="3" | Jonathan Lord |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Rita Farr |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna (illusion) |- Continuity * Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Psimon all refer to the events in "Bereft". * Superboy again states his dislike for monkeys, which started in issue #2. * Superboy recognizes the Apokoliptian weapons from his fight with Intergang in "Disordered". * Robin is reluctant to lead the mission due to the trauma he suffered when he became leader in "Failsafe", as established in "Disordered". * Kid Flash congratulates Robin on saving a country; in "Coldhearted", Robin had said the same to Kid Flash. * Megan stated in "Targets" that Conner was her favorite name, which is explained in this episode. * Kid Flash drops a number of hints that he knows Batman is Bruce Wayne. Robin told him his own secret identity in Young Justice: Face Your Fears; Kid Flash extrapolated from that. Trivia * Main title clips: ** Megan Wheeler smiling ** Oliver and Dinah looking shocked ** Miss Martian airborne with glowing eyes ** The Team aboard the Bio-Ship ** Miss Martian analyzing a blood sample * The creators of the fictional sitcom Hello, Megan!—Greg Vietti and Brandon Weisman—are swapped names of Young Justice producers Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. * The Hello, Megan actors are all drawn from the main DC Comics continuity or the limited series Silverblade. ** In the comics, Marie Logan was a biologist working in Africa with her husband Mark, and their young son Garfield, aka Beast Boy. ** In the comics, Rita Farr was an actress, though she had to give up that career when she became Elasti-girl of the Doom Patrol. She is the adoptive mother of Beast Boy. ** In the comics, Paul Sloane was hired to play Two-Face, and ended up scarred like him. ** Jonathan Lord and Sandra Stanyon are named after two characters of Silverblade, a comic series created by Greg Weisman's long time writing partner Cary Bates. In that series, Lord is an elderly has-been actor who gets the superpower to turn into every movie character he's ever played. Sandra was a former co-star and lover. * This episode aired in Brazil on March 12.Guia de episódios - 1ª Temporada. Blogspot.pt. Retrieved 2012-03-17 Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * What was Aqualad doing with Aquaman? * Where were Artemis and Zatanna? * Why did Garfield's eyes turn green after Miss Martian's blood transfusion? * Does the Martian Manhunter know about Miss Martian's true form? * What does Queen Bee want Miss Martian to do? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Jay Oliva Category:Episodes written by Nicole Dubuc Category:Season one episodes